Bad Girl
by Samsapoping
Summary: Ash and Dawn have a baby name Ashley. During the 1st night, a comet soars across the skies as Giovanni makes a wish. 9 years later, the leader gets his wish as he kidnaps Ashley and tests her as the new TR leader. Can the parents save Ashley? AshxDawn
1. Prologue

**After thinking about the 3rd pokemon movie and the movie Taken, I thought of this idea. I always pictured Ash and Dawn becoming parents and wondered what their child would look like.**

**

* * *

I've decided to open 3 surveys!**

**1. What 4 pokemon should Ash have? (Why 4? Cause I know everyone's going to say Charizard. I'm using him if you're wondering.)**

**2. What pokemon team should Dawn have? (Her Sinnoh team or a new team?)**

**3. What pokemon team should Ashley have?**

**Deadlines: TBA (To Be Announce)**

**

* * *

Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Pallet Town**

It was a dark and peaceful night in the small town of Pallet. The streets were quiet as a newborn little was sleeping inside a small house. The small child was sleeping inside a small crib while the parents were checking on the shielded kid from the hall.

"Isn't she so cute?" The mother asked.

"Piplup." A penguin pokemon chirped quietly.

The mother had long sapphire hair that went down to her back. She had blue colored eyes that were not only the color of her hair, but also the color of her starter pokemon Piplup. She were a pink dress over her soon to be skinny non-pregnant belly.

"She sure is DeDe." The father answered.

"Stop it Ash." The mother giggled.

The father of the baby had short, messy, black colored hair that went down to his neck. He had chocolate brown eyes with black Z's on his cheeks. A small mouse pokemon with red cheeks was on top of his trainer's head and smiled down at the new father.

"Pika." The mouse pokemon squeaked.

"So Dawn?" Ash asked his wife.

"Ya?" Dawn asked.

"What's the baby's name?" Ash asked.

"Since she has your eyes, how about Ashley?" Dawn answered.

"Ashley. I like it." Ash responded to the baby's name.

"Let's leave Ashley alone. Let's go outside." Dawn said.

Ash nodded and walked outside with his wife and pokemon as they sat at a table on the porch. The moon was shining down on the couple as the stars were extinguishing most of the darkness throughout the region.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Dawn said with a smile.

"Not as beautiful as you my dear." Ash responded as he was now lost in Dawn's eyes.

"Oh Ash!" Dawn giggled before she and Ash began kissing each other.

While the couple were sharing a romantic kiss, the pokemon started getting their trainers' attentions. The couple could see light shining through their closed eye lids. They separated to see where the glowing light was coming from and was immediately amazed by the sight.

"Wow! A Comet!" Ash cried.

"It's so beautiful!" Dawn said being blinded by the light.

A huge piece of ice was soaring across the sky, illuminating the night. From solid ground, the comet looked like it was white, but blue by the tail. Everything was peaceful and quiet as pokemon and people across the region were seeing this stunning sight.

"Make a wish honey." Ash said sweetly.

Dawn just closed her eyes and nodded no for an answer.

"I don't need to." The blunette answered.

"Everything is perfect."

"You're a Pokemon Master, I'm a Top Coordinator, and we now have a beautiful baby girl." She added.

Ever since Ash first met Dawn 10 years ago, it was love at first sight. They first met each other back in the Sinnoh region, starting their journeys. Ash saved Dawn while she was being attacked by a six armed robot controlled by a group of thieves known as Team Rocket. The blunette watched in astonishment as the brave trainer destroy the robot and save his best buddy Pikachu.

As their 4 year journey through Dawn's home region progressed, the 2 trainers started to developed feelings towards each other. Ash was watching all the pokemon contests that his crush entered and Dawn cheered Ash on in a cheerleaders outfit during the raven haired boy's gym battles. They even gave each other high fives whenever they accomplished something.

After the Sinnoh journey was over, Ash and Dawn separated from each other as they went to have other Journeys. Ash went to the Isshu region to continue his lifelong dream of becoming a pokemon master like his father while Dawn went to Johto to become a top coordinator like her mother Johanna.

3 years later, Ash got a little surprise when he got back to Pallet Town. Dawn was at his house, ready to admit her feelings to Ash. The next year, they decided to get married and Brock was Ash's best man. For their honeymoon, the newly wed couple went to the Orange Islands.

They bought a house in Pallet Town that was a few blocks from Professor Oak's lab. Then the following year, Dawn gets pregnant and has a baby girl.

As soon as the couple went in for another kiss, they heard cries of help coming from their pokemon. They quickly turned around and saw 2 big mechanical hands holding Pikachu and Piplup. The people who were stealing the pokemon were none other than the bad guys who have been trying to steal the couples' pokemon for over 10 years.

"Team Rocket!" The couple cried.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said a woman who probably in her mid 30's. She had a red "R" on her chest, sapphire eyes, long purple reddish hair that went down to her back and was curled up a little bit.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." said a man with green eyes, short blue hair that went down to his shoulders and also had an red "R" on his chest.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said a talking cat pokemon with a yellow jewel on his forehead.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place.."

"we're Team Rocket..."

".in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Give us back our pokemon!" Ash demanded.

"Sorry twerp, but before we go, the boss would like to congratulate you 2 lovebirds for your new baby." Jessie responded.

"WHAT?" The couple gasped.

"He wanted us to deliver this goody basket." Meowth responded as he gave the new parents the basket of goodies.

The basket contained a bottle of baby shampoo, wipes, a blanket, and a large can of baby formula. Ash and Dawn were so confused why Team Rocket was so generous. For over 10 years, the thieves were trying to ruin the trainers' lives by stealing their pokemon, but even while they were stealing them now, Team Rocket were giving their foes gifts for their newborn child. The parents didn't know what to do. Either throw the basket away in case there was really a bomb or thank the villains.

"Uhh.. Thank you?" Dawn said all confused.

"How does your boss know about our child?" Ash asked.

"Don't you twerps read the newspaper?" James asked.

"We don't get the paper." Dawn answered before seeing Jessie throwing the paper at her husband.

* * *

Ash's POV

I took the paper off of my face and I saw a colored picture in the Kanto Times of my love and I holding our Ashley.

"Woah! We're on the front page!" I cried before Dawn took the paper from me..

"Top Coordinator Has Baby Girl With Pokemon Master!" Dawn read the title.

As we were reading our article, we got interrupted by an incoming pickup truck. The truck had as black as Team Rocket's uniforms and the container part had a red "R" on it.

"Here's your 2nd gift from the boss." James said as the truck dropped a ton of diapers on to the front yard.

"A year's supply of diapers!" Team Rocket shout.

"Looks like I won't have to do some shopping for a year!" Dawn smirked.

"Ya." I giggled.

"Does your boss give stuff to everyone who has a baby?" My wife asked.

"Nope, only people that he knows." Meowth answered.

"And now we'll be going now!" Jessie said as the team went into the truck.

"Have a nice life!" James said waving goodbye.

As soon as Team Rocket were about to leave, we forgot all about our pokemon. I quickly got up and went near the pile of diapers.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" I screamed.

A few seconds later, the whole truck was being electrocuted as I heard the screams of the robbers. The truck exploded and sent Team Rocket and the pokemon in different directions. Pikachu and Piplup went flying towards Dawn while Team Rocket were flying up into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The team screamed.

Dawn caught Pikachu and Piplup and laid them to the ground.

"I kind of feel sorry for Team Rocket." Dawn said.

Suddenly, we started hearing our baby crying from inside the house. I guess we kind of woke Ashley up because of the loud explosion of the truck Pikachu caused. We probably must have woken up all the sleeping pokemon too.

"Baby alert!" Dawn said before running back into the house.

"I'll be up there!" I said as I was sorting the pile of diapers into groups.

"BRING ME A DIAPER! I CAN ALREADY SMELL ASHLEY'S POOP!" Dawn cried as I her covering her nose with her hand.

"Come in!" I cried as I took a diaper and ran inside the house.

* * *

**Team Rocket HQ**

Normal POV

The leader was looking outside of his window of his office, watching the comet that was soaring through the sky.

The man had short brown hair, black feminate eyes, and wore a black suit with yellow buttons. He had a cat pokemon that had a long tail, red eyes, fangs, and it had a red jewel on top of its forehead. It was laying on the floor sleeping next to its master.

"I wish the Team Rocket empire will be rebuilt." The man wished.

Suddenly, something was coming straight down towards the based and crashed landed in front of the building. The sound of the crash woke up the cat pokemon as its master went to his desk and pressed a button to call somebody.

"Go and see what that thing that just crashed is." The man ordered.

"Yes sir!" A person responded.

"Oh and sir?" He replied.

"Your delivery was given to the couple just how you ordered." He added.

"Excellent!" The leader said with a grin.

He took his finger off of the button, took a seat, and grab the newspaper article that had the title, "Top Coordinator Has Baby Girl With Pokemon Master".

"Now all we just have to do is wait." The man said while staring at the photo of the new parents.

When the time comes, have a new leader."

"My son."

* * *

**Please Review, Comment, Vote, and Check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 1: To The Future!

**To those who follow me, SURPRISE!  
**

**You thought I abandon this story, didn't you?  
**

* * *

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Ten Years Later: Pallet Town**

Unknown POV

The triple crowing of a wild Doutrio was heard throughout the peaceful town. Signaling the residents and pokemon to start the day. My eyes slowly opened a few seconds after the wake up call, but instantly got blinded by the planet's daylight star. I waited fifteen seconds before fully opening my spheres, rubbing the remaining sleepiness away.

"Good morning!" I yawned at the sleeping pokemon on me.

An orange dog pokemon with black stripes woke up as I felt his paws were pressing downwards against my legs. He was a Growlithe, but since he was my pet, I named him after my dad. The memory of how I received Growlithe was tragic back then, but hilarious these.

I was six years old when I got Growlithe during the Christmas party. Since my mom and dad were always out "working", they thought that I needed a friend besides Prof. Oak, Uncle Gary, or my two grandfathers. Unfortunately, the joy in my eyes changed at what happened next. My dad began to play with Growlithe, but got blasted by a flamethrower in front of everyone. The flames made contact with the Christmas tree, burning the decorated plant like paper. My mom ordered the former Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock to evacuate the house with me and everyone else. Thank Arceus that my mom had Piplup and the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty was there, or else we would have been homeless for that Christmas. I thought it was funny, but everyone including my mom wanted to kill the man of the house. The result of the tree was how I named Growlithe, Ash.

"Pikachu!"

The familiar sound interrupted my memory, placing back into my brain. I turned to the doorway a few feet away from my bed and spotted my dad's partner standing in the hall. The yellow mouse pokemon known as a Pikachu entered the pink bedroom and squeaked at me.

"Good morning Pikachu!" I grinned down at the rodent.

"Pika pikaka pikachu!" Pikachu pointed at the hall.

"I'll be down for breakfast in a little bit." I informed as I placed Ash on the floor.

Being with my dad's Pikachu throughout the years was like saying multiple languages. The mouse told me that my mom is making breakfast. My spheres watched Pikachu leave the room as I got my feet out of bed. I went to the back of the room, opened the window, and turned to my right. In front of me was a pink vanity set, casting a reflection of me. All that my chocolate colored eyes could stare at was my bedhead. My long jet black hair was sticking out, making me look like Pikachu or my mom's Pachirisu just gave me a wake up call.

"Better deal with this tangela hairdo before random paparazzi show up." I said to Growlithe as I sat in the black chair in front me.

* * *

**Downstairs **

Normal POV

The sun was shining through the window as a blunette was sitting in her seat at the dining room table. The woman's dark blue hair went down to her back, hanging off her chair. Her sapphire eyes were glued to the newspaper she was holding in her left hand. A cerulean pearl necklace was hanging around her neck while her thin body wore a black tank top with a purple jacket over it.

Still trying to wake up, she took a sip of hot milk from her pink mug. Steams of the milk were drifting up the woman's nose, making her more awake. With a view of the staircase in front of her, the mother of the house was waiting for the last family member to come down the stairs.

"Mrs. Ketchum drowns competition" The mother read the entertainment headline.

A picture of the event was shown below the bold title, showing a highlight from the previous night's super contest. It showed a blue penguin pokemon using Whirlpool to hold a a Chatot and finishing him off with a Drill Peck. The coordinator who won the battle was Dawn Ketchum, wife of pokemon master, Ash Ketchum.

"Piplup!" The penguin chirped.

"You did great last night, Piplup!" Dawn smiled down at her lifelong partner.

"Pikaka!"

The young mother turned back to the stairs as she heard the footsteps of her husband's starter. The small mouse ran up to her and jumped onto the table, almost spilling Dawn's cup of hot milk.

"Is Ashley up?" Dawn asked the rodent.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachuchua." (She's doing her hair.) He squeaked, impersonating a girl.

"Like mother, like daughter!" Dawn smirked.

"Piplup." The penguin sighed.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

The sounds of footsteps were coming down the stairs, causing Dawn to pause from her hot milk. A girl with long black hair with pink barrates smiled at her mother. Her chocolate eyes watched her family eat as her right hand was on the handrail. Beneath her eyes were black Z marks on her cheeks. She wore a pink mini-skirt that went down to her hips and a lack tank top covering it. Her legs were protected by a pair of long, black socks and a pair of pink boots. Lastly, a white cap with a pink pokeball symbol rested on top of her head.

"Good morning, Ashley." Dawn said to her daughter.

"Good morning." Ashley responded, making her way to her seat.

The nine year old girl went to the right side of the kitchen, opening up one of the few cabinets. She grabbed a box of cereal from the shelf and placed it on the table. She went to the refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed a carton of milk.

"Last carton of milk." Ashley said, getting a bowl.

"Your father must have drank the lst carton." The mother said.

"Speaking of Daddy, where is he?" Ashley asked, pouring a bo of PokeFlakes in the bowl.

"Work." Dawn answered simply.

"Without Pikachu?" Ashley gasped.

The daughter of the famous pokemon master was so confused. Next to her mother, she knew that Pikachu and her father were like brothers. Inseparable from on another.

"He thought Pikachu needed a day off." The mother said.

"Plus, he would be good for you to train for net week." She replied.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"That's right, my birthday's coming up.

"The big one." Dawn said.

"What starter do you think about getting?" The mother asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Ashley shrugged, taking bite of her cereal.

While chewing on her breakfast, the possibilities were processing inside the girl's head. There were three different visions playing back to back. Although the y were visions of Ashley performing on a stage, the pokemon were different. The choices were Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle and each one sounded useful to the future trainer. Suddenly, the thoughts ended as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ashley said, going to the foyer behind her.

* * *

Ashley's POV

I walked to the front door and peek through the keyhole. The sight of a familiar cat pokemon was enough o recognize who ws here. I whistled at Pikachu and Piplup and ordered them to do the Electric whirlpool combo. As soon as I open the door.

"NOW!" I commanded, swinging the door open.

My parents' pokemon fired their attacks with Piplup shooting a whirlpool. The people who were being attacked were really noticeable to me and my family. A woman with red/pinkish hair and a man with blue hair that was down to his shoulder was standing beside of his female companion. Even with a them disguising as plumbers, I knew who've been stalking us way before my parents first met. With Meowth giving it away, they were the mediocre villains, team Rocket. I just watched with a smile on my face as the electric typhoon did its job. Sending the flunkies back to the drawing board.

"Team Rocket?" My mom exclaimed.

I closed the front door and proceeded to finishing my breakfast. A loud explosion shook the house a little as I took my next bite, informing us that the lame trio were "blasting off again".

"that's my girl!" My mom commented on my performance.

"I have a harder time fixing my hair than dealing with them." I replied.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**I wanted Ashley to look like this: albums/ad14/Samsapoping/?action=view¤t;=  
**

* * *

**The contest is still going on. Sadly, I've decided to just have Dawn have her Sinnoh team, but I need help for Ashley's team and Ash's four remainin pokemon.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Assigning a Kidnapping

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Viridian City: Five Minutes Later**

Normal POV

"I can't believe little twerpette knew who we were." Meowth said in pain.

"Over thirty years now and we still don't have Pikachu." James sid with his head down.

"If we keep on failing, we're history!" Jessie muttered.

The three sad villains were slowly walking down the sidewalks of Viridian City. After crashing down from another defeat by the Ketchum family, it was another day of failure and it wasn't even noon. The gang were back in their black uniforms with the scent of defeat. Their minds were drawing blanks for tomorrow's attempt as they knew they must have done every plan from A to Z. For being defeated for twenty years, their biggest fear was getting fired. A cell phone rang from Jessie's pocket alerting the team that someone from their side was calling.

"Hello?" Jessie answered.

"**Report to my office immediately!" **A man ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Jessie said.

* * *

**Team Rocket Headquarters: Giovanni's Office**

"Twenty years..."

A man with a black suit was sitting in his black seat. His eyes were staring through the open gaps of the blinds, receiving some vitamin d on his wrinkly face. Lying on the left side of him was a large cat pokemon with a red gem on his forehead and a long curly tail. The man turned around with his chair and gave his three flunkies disgusting looks.

"Over twenty years and you haven't delivered a worthy pokemon to me!" Giovanni said.

"We're losing money because of you three while my time of retirement is coming!" He shouted.

"I should fire you guys...,but I won't." He consoled himself.

"Huh?" Jessie, James, and Meowth gasped.

"I'm giving you guys a special assignment." Giovanni announced.

Yes, sir!" The trio nodded.

"You three are going to deliver this child to me." Giovanni assigned.

The head of Team Rocket slid a face down photo across his desk to his workers. Jessie grabbed the picture and flipped it over. The trio freaked out as they recognized who they needed to kidnap. The child who was in the picture was the same girl who blasted the trio less than ten minutes ago. She was wearing the same clothes while sitting on a seat in the photo. Her cute smile made trio cringed little.

"Ashley Ketchum?" The group cried.

"The daughter of Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz." Giovanni exclaimed.

"Why her?" Meowth asked.

"She shall become a rich addition to Team Rocket." The boss answered.

"I'll have Motori print out Ashley's bio." He dismissed his flunkies.

"You have one week! I want that girl alive!" He concluded.

"Thank you, sir!" The trio nodded.

The group left the room, leaving their boss to do his work. Giovanni opened a drawer beneath his desk and pulled out a small jewelry box covered with dust. He took a breath to blow out the dust and opened it. Inside was a kid's size ring with a ruby crafted in a hole.

"Happy Birthday, Ashley."

* * *

**Back to Pallet Town: Two Hours Later**

Ashley's POV

After having a normal breakfast with my mom, I knew that today was going to be the same. A day of beredom and depression as I was spending its time time relaxing underneath a shady tree. Mom left for a business trip in Celdon City when she was done, leaving me to stay in Pallet Ton. Ever since I was born, Prof. Oak or my grandmother were my guardians while my parents were away. Since my parents have been celebrities back in their days, I've never really gotten a lot of times to be with them. There were times like Thanksgiving and the Holiday seasons that we were together, but not on normal days.

Aside from separation anxiety, my mind was thinking about the future. I had the journey mapped out, but I hadn't set a goal. Either go for my father's shoes and compete in the pokemon league. Or follow my mom's road and become a top coordinator like her and my other grandmother from Sinnoh. On top of that, I had chosen my starter pokemon for next week.

"Pika?" Pikachu glanced down at me.

"Are you enjoying that apple, Pikachu?" I asked.

"Pika!" The mouse nodded.

"Hey Ashley!" A familiar face came up.

A man with gray hair made me go into a sitting position. With his lab coat around the man's body, I easily recognized the person as Professor Oak.

"Prof. Oak!" I exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Ow!"

An apple fell out of the tree, landing on top of my head. Even though I had my hat on, gravity was super effective on me. I looked up at the mouse pokemon above me as he gave me a guilty expression on his face.

"You okay?" Prof. Oak asked with concern.

"Pikaaa..." Pikachu lowered his ears.

"No need to worry, I'm fine." I smiled, rubbing my head.

"What's up?" I replied.

"Nothing, really." Prof. Oak answered.

"You need help with the pokemon?" I got up.

"If you want to feed them, you can." The man offered kindly.

"OK!" I accepted, making my way to the lab.

* * *

Normal POV

The professor just stood in confusion by what he saw from the future pokemon trainer. Pikachu walked to the old man's side with his apple, wondering the same thing. He rubbed his chin and guessed the child's emotions.

"Either she can't wait until next week or she's having another boring day." Prof. Oak predicted.

"Pika?" Pikachu blinked.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	4. Bad News!

**Sorry for the bad news, but I'm canceling, "Bad Girl" for a few reasons. One of them being me turning into more of an Armourshipper. That and since I also like Pokeshipping, I think the plot would have been better if Misty was Ashley's mother instead of Dawn. Plus, since I'm using the Star Rod in my Kingdom Hearts/Pokemon crossover, the wishing idea would have gotten old and rehashed.**

**The big reason however, is actually good news for Kingdom Hearts. I'm going to take the "daughter of the two protagonists plot device" and use it to write a KH fanfic that will take place 13 years after the Xehanort saga. **

**Again, I'm really sorry!**


End file.
